Agarifs
Appearance: Agarifs are an omnivore species of monster rarely found out of 'The Hive' that can vary in size and appearance, depending on their 'class.' There are 9 separate classes, however zetas are extremely rare compared to the others, with Echos being the rarest.. Classes also can exceptionally rarely cross over, however this can have negative effects as well. Normal [ all stats are average. ] Alpha: Alpha's are nocturnal, venomous Agarifs that have very thick, metallic-like scales, which are naturally red or green. They can change color and pattern, and can even camouflage, albeit a bit badly. These scales make them very heavy, and while they have wings to fly, they cant keep it up for more then a minute. They need their tail to balance, as their balance isn't very good without it. They have four ears, which they can spin 180 degrees to pinpoint sounds. Their scales can be melted after a week of shedding to form a metal. They are generally lazy unless shocked into action, and often just fall asleep if nothing interests them. They are alert during sleep however. HP: 4000 AT: 30 DF: 50 Beta: Beta's are nocturnal have more powerful muscles, with weaker but lighter scales allowing flight. Their scales are usually brown or orange. Unlike alphas, they have very limited color changing capability, allowing them only to change their shades. They also have very limited fire attacks, over-doing it can cause them to faint. They often engage in 'play fights' with each other as hatchlings, and often have small battles with each other for fun, but some serious arguments can turn deadly with them. HP: 2500 AT: 45 DF: 25 Echo: Echo's are an extremely rare, and weird, class. Usually wingless and looking like a mix of all the classes, their scales always are an icy blue with a white underbelly, perfect camouflage in a snowy environment. They have a flare attack, consisting of an icy flame instead of a heated one, as they are cold to the core, and able to freeze water if they stand in it long enough. They also leave behind a flame with the same color scheme as them on whatever they touch, which slowly spreads. They have no control over this. The flame is icy cold, to the point where it can freeze someone in seconds if they keep in contact. Touching them instantly causes numbness caused from cold. It's unsure how they came about, as one seemed to appear in the hive one day. An Echo Agarif can only be born if the mother was an Echo Agarif. Echo Agarifs have 100% immunity to other Echo Agarifs and cold. HP: 1227 AT: 5 DF: 8 Omega: Omega's have the lowest stats, but are easier to be friends with. They always have light blue or aqua scales, and can not fly, as their wings are smaller. They are fast, smaller, and often stunning to see in battle. Like their alpha cousins, they have ears that can spin 180 degrees, but they only have 2. They are the smallest of the 4 classes, with limited fire attack, but more then Betas. They also are slightly more resistant to fainting from it. Most, but not all, are resistant to most poisons They prefer to flee battle, but can be fast and ferocious in one. They tend to be friends with everyone, and are easily trustable. HP: 570 AT: 14 DF: 15 Miatra: This class of Agarif have brittle scales, however they are born with a higher magic make-up then other Agarifs. They have purple or black scales, sometime with the underbelly being the alternate color. They can easily make magical attacks, and their magic can help reinforce their scales, and fly. They have a smaller tail then other species, but don't require it for balance as much. They're smaller then other classes. HP: 4000 AT: 40 DF: 45 (Credit to Jedha,The Savior of the demons ) Teemur: Prefering darkness to light, these rare Agarifs are a remarkable sight. With the tallest being 8'7, they can give of an intimidating aura. The most common coloration is black with a grey underbelly. Their main thing that separates then from the rest is their ability to read minds, and even magically manipulate weak willed peoples emotions. Another characteristic that they have is the powerful neurotoxins dripping from their claws. They have a very limited flare and are unable to fly. HP: 3000 AT: 40 DF: 4 ( Credit to Force Bender83 ) Terisic: A slightly larger Agarif class, they are based around fast reflexes and thinking. They are normally are orange with smaller scales and have spines, but have a rare mutation which can cause any color at birth. They often are pacifists, but there can be rogues. They’re attacks are based on cornering and removing defensive options. They also can be incredibly sadistic at times, enjoying torture to themselves or others. HP: 4000 AT: 35 DF: 31 Zeta: These rare Agarifs were the brutes of the classes, they grew to massive sizes, easily able to grow twice as large as other classes. While unable to fly as they are wingless, they are extremely tanky, with high health, defense, and attack. They are extremely slow, however, and are easy to dodge unless in a confined area. They see in greyscale only, and have no night vision at all, unlike the other three classes. They are easily aggravated. This class and others generally don't get along. A fight can easily turn deadly with them, and friendly zetas are few. HP: 10000 AT: 40 DF: 35 Cross over only [ Stat changes can not pass soft limit. ] Reflath: Reflath classes have pure or creamy white scales, with a vibrant red underbelly. They are a carrier of Reflath, one of the Agarif gods, and are praised among Agarif society. This is EXTREMELY rare. Every Agarif, however, is slight Reflath by genetics. HP: +3500 AT: +6 DF: +4 [ Looking for ability selections. ] [ Open ] Ulder: Ulder classes have enlarged, dark red scales which secret a dark red goo when asleep, always on the end of the tail. If an Alpha is crossed with an Ulder, they lose the ability to camouflage asleep or the tip of their tail. The goo, whilst it does no physical harm, causes extreme pain on point of contact. They have a connection to Ulder, and are killed on sight once proven to be Ulder class. Every Agarif has a bit of Ulder, but are not Ulder class. HP: +2500 AT: +10 DF: +8 [ restricted ] Every Agarif has scales, which can make a click sound if they tap each other. Every class has a fire attack and wings, but only Betas can fly easily. Wings still have a usefulness for other classes apart from zeta, however, and are able to be used to carry objects in the folds of them. Rules It is your job to keep up with these, but I will remind if i can. They are enforced 2 hours after update. # I can freely mark or unmark Agarif pages is overpowered # I must be alerted of an Agarif being made by its owner. Furthermore, you can not take credit for the Agarif species. ## Marked Agarifs can not join Agarif only RPs, or participate in Agarif only activities. History To be re-written for external universes. Locations The Hive Whilst it is called a hive, it in no way reflects a bee hive. The hive is a large and rocky cave, with extreme temperatures and the rare small magma pool. It has small streams of molten rock here and there, but not they are not very common. This place is filled with Agarifs, mostly with no aggressiveness towards other. There's a rumor that they like human flesh Snow Outposts Very few non-echo Agarifs come to these places, usually based in extreme cold, even though there are actually a few things that echo's can make that other Agarifs cant. The Snow Outposts are usually a village consisting of Echos, and the temperature is lethally low without anything to keep one warm or any resistance to cold. They are not aggressive to newcomers at all, except other classes of agarifs, and often try to sell goods to them, the most favorite being the parkas. Religion Agarifs have one religion, called Firesilth. They believe that there was 2 legendary Agarifs, called The Originals. One was called Ulder, of the Ulder class, and Reflath of the Reflath class. The Ulder class Agarif was Large, with scales as Dark red as Agarifs blood, and the Reflath class, with scales that were like mirrors. They had a large battle, as Ulder wanted the world to be his, or to be destroyed. Reflath wanted the same, but to keep the world peaceful. They fought ferociously, with both of them profusely bleeding. This caused the area they bled on to become fertile land. Eventually, after a full 2 days battle, Reflath fatally wounded and paralyzed Ulder, and laid down, exhausted. It never woke up. The dust from the Reflath class Agarif was the first to spread across the lands. The dust from them eventually grew into the first 2 mythical classes. The Earterus, which were brown scaled farmers and the animisters, which were camouflagic hunters. A few hours later, Ulder turned to dust, and in the few spots that remained grew into the Zeta class, and the third mythical Blois class, which were aggressive and shared their Ulders Dark red scales. They eventually bred into many more classes which I will not put here, as there are about over 1000 ancient classes to go through in their religion. It is believed Ulder still lives on in the bloodline of few Agarifs, showing as the dark red scales. Any dark red scaled Agarif is captured, in fear that they are possessed by or will be possessed by Ulder. Weaknesses Frost flowers: Flowers called Frost Flowers that grow in Snowy and cold areas, whilst tasting sweet to an Agarif but bitter or sour to others, can be deadly in large enough doses, freezing them from the inside out. Beta's strangely enough, can eat more with no effects. Overheating: Heating up an Agarif's chest scales can make them unable to flare. Tidbits and trivia Agarifs are incredibly perceptive at birth, being able to learn basic language and math in days. The average Agarif lifespan is 86 years. Alphas venom has a strange side effect, which can mostly suppress emotions for about four hours, assuming the one bitten survives. This effect doesn't seem to be removed when the venom is. An Agarif can be forced to fall asleep and their state of sleep can be manipulated by changing their temperature. Likewise, an Agarif's temperature can be used to tell how awake they are or how close to awake they are. Agarifs can be roused at any temperature however, and are just extremely unresponsive until they warm up again. Gallery